User talk:Pachuco Designs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blackout at Third and Main page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bushcraft Medic (Talk) 15:04, 28 September 2012 Categories You cannot, under any circumstances, add ANY non-existent categories to any articles here. If you really must insist on "Creepypasta discussions" and "CREEPY PASTA" being categories, take this to the creator of the wiki himself; Cleric of Madness. Leave a message on his talk page explaining why these categories really must find a place on the Genre Listing page, and let him decide. And the categories must be applicable to 10 articles. And I highly doubt they will be... ... And to explain my completely justifiable anger, non-existent categories just make my blood boil, for some astonishingly magical reason. So yeah. Have a nice day. ._. Unsane (talk) 15:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much this. Also, since creating new categories is a blockable offense, you can take a vacation from editing for 1 day. 15:49, September 28, 2012 (UTC)Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. Attention Your story has been deleted as it includes a generic/overused title or otherwise breaks the rules regarding titles outlined in this thread. Reuploading it without admin authorization will earn you a 1-day ban. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 19:25, July 13, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:26, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Request All stories listed on your user page have been deleted, as per your request. If I have missed any, let me or any admin know. ClericofMadness (talk) 20:07, July 9, 2015 (UTC)